Short Notice Love
by Sachi-Kohana
Summary: Set in the Middle ages...Inuyasha needs to find a mate at his father, Lord Inuma's reguest..rated for potty mouths and violence hopefuly! Inu-Kag Ses-Rin and a little bit of Miroku-Sango
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
Sachi Kohana- I don't own Inuyasha .! *Sniffle*  
  
Kurama'sBotan- Get ahold of yourself! Jeez, you are such a baby.  
  
SK- No I am not! You are just as bad as I am...*Takes picture of Kurama and twirls it around.*  
  
KB- KURAMA! *Snaches picture and gets all happy* lalala! Yay! *Runs around*  
  
SK- wait for me KB! *Runs after KB and skips around for the heck of it* ok, enjoy the story!  
  
Inuyasha- *Sweat drops* Feh!  
  
~*~Shocking News~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Late as always" Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha walked in.  
  
Inuyasha's father, Lord Inu stood. "Boys, the reason I have called you here is because, you boys need to find a mate before the next 2 weeks are over."  
  
Inuyasha stood up from his seat and clenched his fists, "What!?"  
  
Sesshomaru just sat in his seat and smiled his cold and icy grin, " Well Time to choose a mate."  
  
"How? How can you be so...so..I AM ONLY 17! I got my life before me! I-"  
  
Inuyasha' father stood up infront of him and talked to him calmly, "Inuyasha! You need a mate! The reason I am telling you this is because I am going to choose my hier to rule after I die. And if you don't find a mate, the blood line will not continue and soon our family will die out."  
  
Sesshomaru Grinned. He would not have any trouble to get a mate. All the girls in the Village were head over heels for him. No problem. At that moment, a young man walked in.  
  
"Miroku" Lord Inuma Said.  
  
The boy look up, "Yes my lord?"  
  
"Would you do me a favor? Please take Inuyasha for a walk and talk with him about the importance this mating matter is." Lord Inuma asked Miroku.  
  
"Miroku bowed slightly bowed and said, "Yes My Lord."  
  
Inuyasha glared at his father. 'He just wants to embarrasse me, I know it'  
  
A/N- Did you like that? Huh? Huh? This is my first Fanfiction, and flames are welcome! I will wait until I have at least 3 reviews to go on! Anymore are awesome! Hope you likey! 


	2. Kagome and the Adventure

Disclaimer-  
  
SK: Well here I am again.I don't own Inuyasha.ok I said it! *Sniffle*  
  
Inuyasha: quit your crying! Keh, you are such a sissy!  
  
KB: *Hits Inuyasha on the head* Stop being so mean you dork!  
  
SK: You Jerk! Inuyasha: WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME A JERK! Kurama: Because you are a hot head.  
  
KB: *Hits Kurama on the head* Did I say you could talk?!  
  
Kurama: Sorry! *Gets scared and shuts up*  
  
Inuyasha: HAHAHA! At least I am not a slave to a fan girl! SK:*Hits Inuyasha on the head* Shut up you jerk! Kurama: I AM NOT A SLAVE! KB & SK: SHUT UP!!*KB&SK chase Inuyasha and Kurama with mallets* GET BACK HERE! Kurama and Inuyasha: Help us! * Starts running away from 2 mad fangirls*  
  
~*~Kagome and the adventure~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Koga came up to the Giant doors of large building.  
  
"Remember Kagome," Koga whispered  
  
Kagome shifted from one foot to the next, as the doors opened and they were escorted in the huge mansion. They were directed to a room were a man with a friendly smile and happy ember eyes stood.  
  
"Koga! It is very nice to see you again!" Lord Inuma said.  
  
Koga bowed and Kagome did the same.  
  
"It is nice to see you too Lord Inuma." Koga replied  
  
"Koga, I have heared that you understand sickness and cures."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"One of my servants have fallen ill. Could you show which herbs I must use?"  
  
"Yes." Koga stood up as Lord Inuma was about to leave.  
  
Koga whispered to Kagome on his way out, "Do not leave the room."  
  
Kagome watched as Koga and the lord had left. She was thinking 'No one stayed behind to watch me.. why don't I go explore? Hmmm no one is going to notice..' and with that she stood up and walked out of the door.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped from behind the shadows of the hallways. He has been following that girl as she wandered around the hallways since he was able to erase any notice of his presence. 'Hmmm, that girl..' He thought as he went on quietly following the girl.  
  
Kagome was walking around, "I hope I don't get lost in here." She mumbled to herself.  
  
~*~Walking some where else~*~  
  
Inuyasha was mad. He did not like what Miroku had told him.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, do you want your brother to rule? Do you?!"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled, " No."  
  
Miroku looked right at him. "Then look for a mate!"  
  
"Don't rush me!" Inuyasha snapped as he went to the hall.  
  
Some where he heard a small voice, " Where the Hell am I?" Inuyasha lookd over the railing..and there stood a beauty..her long, black raven hair as perfect, her eyes were full of curiosity. Then a presence came, right behind the girl. She jumped as Inuyasha landed on the floor infront of her.  
  
"Uh.Hello" Kagome said nervously.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her. " Who are you?" Kagome boldly asked  
  
Inuyasha replied, " I am Lord Inuma's son."  
  
"Oh!" Kagome quickly bowed down.  
  
" Hey! Get up, I am not a god or something!" Kagome stood as she heard this. Inuyasha continued, " Are you lost?"  
  
"Yea." Kagome slyly mumbeled.  
  
"Hmm you are Koga's sister aren't you?"  
  
"mm hmm." Kagome started walking with Inuyasha as Sesshomaru appeared infront of them.  
  
"what do you want?!" Inuyasha snapped as Sesshomaru stayed silent. And glared at him then turned his eyes to Kagome.  
  
"Hello, I am-" Kagome was interupted.  
  
"Kagome" Sesshomaru finished for you.  
  
Kagome gave a look to Inuyasha. "He is my half-brother"  
  
Kagome's eyes widdened and she bowed again. Sesshomaru just stood there pleased. He just loved it when people bowed down to him. He walked to her and lifted her chin.  
  
"What a lovely pet you have picked up brother."  
  
Inuyasha was slowly losing his temper. "Let. Her. Go. Now." Inuyasha growled out emphasizing each word he said.  
  
Just as he had said that, Lord Inuma and Koga were walking in the direction of the 3 on their way back to the room they began in.  
  
Lord Inuma said to his son, "Sesshomaru please leave the young girl alone." He stated firmly but gently. A frightened Kagome walked quickly and hid next to her brothers form.  
  
As Lord Inuma started walking, Kagome and Koga stayed behind. "Don't ever touch my sister again." Koga growled out.  
  
"I don't need a peasant telling me what to do. You need to respect me more boy." Sesshomaru replied coldly as he disappeared into the dark hallway.  
  
"" Koga muttered as he pulled Kagome infront of him and gave her a stern look.  
  
"I told you to stay in that room! Why did you leave you could have gotten into major trouble! Don't do that again ok?" Kagome nodded as Koga gave her a hug. Koga then turned to Inuyasha and bowed.  
  
"Thankyou for stopping Sesshomaru from doing anything to my sister Inuyasha- sama."  
  
Inuyasha just crossed his hands and huffed, "Keh, no problem."  
  
Koga pulled Kagome, Come let us go home." As Koga tugged her along, Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and gave him a smile. Inuyasha slightly blushed and gave a small grin back. 'maMan, she was beautiful! She is perfect!'  
  
Inuyasha felt light-hearted and walked off. As both Kagome and Inuyasha walked away from each ither, the more they wanted to see each others faces again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Hello! Hope it was good..sorry that I made Sesshomaru the enemy, but I am going to make him one of the good guys! I hope the chapter was long enough...well I am updating as much as I can..school just started and I found out that I will have a lot of homework so..please forgive me! Review! 


	3. Hello!

A/N: Hello everyone! I am sorry for the not updates, but school is already becoming hard and I am having a hard time in one of the classes. So it is going to be studying for me most of the time. I also just got back with my high school health academy from a trip up to UF! It was boring..and no computers to work with... I promise to do my best at updating, but right now I have only 3 reviews.so I want to rty and get more reviews before I move on too much, so if you lke it leave me a review!You will here from me soon! I promise you guys!Thank you!^^  
  
Kurama- *mutters to himself while rubbing a BIG bump on his head*  
  
KB- what was that? Don't get me in a bad mood Kurama!  
  
Inuyasha- * also has a BIG bump on head but is too afraid to say anything* Owwww..  
  
SK- hmph serves you right. Hey I am sorry for losing my temper.forgive me?  
  
KB- yea me too.Kurama?  
  
Inuyasha/Kurama- we got to think about this one.  
  
SK/KB- *puts on cutest puppy faces in the world* please??  
  
Inu/Kurama-ok ok we for give you guys..  
  
SK- Yay! ^^ * goes and hugs Inuyasha* I promise not to hit you unless it isn't hard again.  
  
KB * Goes up to Kurama and give him a bear hug* Me too!  
  
Inu/Kurma- * Sweat drops*  
  
SK- Hey KB, wanna have fun??  
  
KB-sure!  
  
SK-* Grabs KB's hand* Lets go skip!  
  
SK/KB- * SK/KB are skipping around with little baskets of flowers* Lalalalalala! This is fun!  
  
Inu/Kurama- @.@  
  
SK/KB- * Are starting to skip off into distance*  
  
Inu/Kurama- Hey! Wait for us! *starts running after SK/KB*  
  
SK/KB- Hurry up! Come on you two, don't start lagging or we will leave you guys!  
  
SK/KB/ Inu/Kurama- *See all of them skipping off into the distance* BYE!!! 


	4. Meetings, Roses, and EVIL!

Disclaimer- I DON"T OWN INUYASHA!! So don't sue me because all I own are a bunch of teddy bears and bottle caps....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
New Character!!! I need to give you some background info on Rin.... Because I thought if I try and couple everyone off and Rin is related to Sango...everyone would be married into family! And that is SOOO gross! EWWWW! So here we goooo!  
  
Rin-19, orphan, parents were killed by NARAKU! (Yes he will come in later!) Brown hair medium length and grayish eyes, relatively. Her best friend Sango took her in and Rin lives with her now... so she isn't alone! Yay!  
  
And I didn't realize that I hadn't given any info on the other characters...so here it ish!  
  
Kagome- 18 and her parents died from the yellow fever epidemic that spread across this part of Japan. She has black moolight hair and ice blue eyes. She is 5'2. Her brother is Koga.  
  
Koga-22 brother of Kagome... tall and he looks like he usually does just without the tail, and without the pointy ears.  
  
Paige-20 Parents are ill. (A/N I know...I like making all the parents suffer... but suck it up!) she has shoulder length blonde hair with emerald eyes. A little taller than Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha-20 he basicaly is in his hanyou form and his father is Inuma, the full dog demon lord of northern lands. He is the hier to the thrown even though Sesshomaru is older.  
  
Sesshomaru-24, his demon form. He doesn't like Inuyasha because Inuyasha is going to rule instead of him. Same father, different mother.  
  
Naraku Age?? He is the lord of eastern lands and he is not liked at all. He is jealous of Inuma and has tried some times to get the northern lands but has been defeated. Since he got word of Inuma choosing an heir, he is now bound to become ruler. He has gotten very strong and will stop at nothing to get Inuma's land.  
  
Kikyo-19 She is basically a lacky of Naraku. She was in love with inuyasha long ago.When he found out she was sleeping with Naraku and only liked him for his father's power, he broke up with her. Now she is out for revenge.  
  
Kagura- 17 just your normal Naraku lacky. She is starting to think that maybe if she helps Inuma, she can break free of her inchainment to Naraku.  
  
Kanna-10 Kagura's younger sister with the mirror. Love Kagura and will do anything with her. Even if it is betray Naraku with her.  
  
Inuma- 700? Lord of the northern lands...and has defeated Naraku many times. He is getting old and has chosen Inuyasha as his heir. Doesn't know about Naraku's plan yet.  
  
Miroku-21 same old monk. The same lecher who asks girls to bare his children. He has his wind tunnel and we all know the story. He is the monk and good friend of Inuyasha and Inuma.  
  
Sango-21 Same demon slayer we know. Joined Inuma when Naraku killed her parents and took her brother prisoner and made him forget her. She will avenge her parents and save her brother.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Meet Paige and Rin!*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome smiled brightly as she and Koga walked back to the village. Koga was talking sternly to Kagome, but she didn't seem to hear. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome?! Are you listening to me?!" Koga shouted Kagome snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh! Ok! Yes Koga I understand!" Kagome said quickly.  
  
Koga just stared at his sister, and sighed heavily. "Whatever Kagome...." Then a girl's voice's called out to them  
  
"Koga! Kagome!" Kagome smiled slyly as Koga's face went rose red.  
  
Kagome turned to he girl with honey brown hair and sharp brown eyes. "Hello Paige!" Kagome called out.  
  
Paige ran up to them "Hello Kagome!" She gave her a hug. She turned and blushed at Koga. "H-hi Koga..."  
  
Koga looked down trying to hide his blush. "Hi Page" Kagome smirked. Page looked at Kagome.  
  
"Why don't you and Koga come over for dinner and tell me about your trip to the castle?" Koga 's head shot up "I don-"  
  
"Of course! We'll be delighted! Thank you Page!" Kagome spoke up. Page smiled "Ok! I'll se you later then! Good bye Kagome! Koga!"  
  
Koga glared at Kagome, she gave an innocent smile. "What?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Now, Kagome is the type of girl that gets into trouble, If it wasn't for her brother, Koga busting her out of it 99% of the time. She'd probably not by in this story. But. We need her!  
  
~*~*~*~*At the castle*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru walked into the hallway to go his room. 'Inuyasha is surely going to pick that girl as his mate. I can't believe that my young half ling brother is going to find a mate before me. I'll just go to the village later and---' his thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh!" A girl's voice cried out. Sesshomaru She had black hair and hazel colored eyes. She looked like she was one of the peasants from the village. He glared at her.  
  
"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked the girl firmly.  
  
The girl looked up at him frightened. "M-My name's Ri-Rin"  
  
"Rin?"  
  
The girl nodded. Sesshomaru could tell she was nervous. Sesshomaru broke the silence.  
  
"Have you lost your way?" He said 'She is beautiful, you can get lost in those pools of hazel.... am I falling for this common girl-' Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted when the girl shyly spoke up.  
  
"Y-yes sir...I have lost my way and I don't know where to go to leave."  
  
"Where do you need to go?"  
  
"I need to find my way to the parlor, then I could find my own way."  
  
"I will get you there. Follow me." Sesshomaru started to walk.  
  
Rin bows and blushes, "T-thank you s-sir." She quickly stood and followed the man to where she needed to go. 'My, he is very handsome, wait. He is Inoku's oldest son!'  
  
With this, Rin and Sesshomaru walked in silence until they walked to the hall. Then, Sesshomaru turned around and addressed Rin.  
  
"Ok, this is the parlor. Go to your left and there is the door."  
  
"Thank you. Have a nice day!" Rin smiled, bowed and walked to the door.  
  
'I hope I can see her again...I think I have fallen in love.' Sesshomaru sighed and started walking to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Dinner at Kagome's place~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was making dinner and Koga was sitting in his room being angry with his sister.  
  
~~~Flash back~~~  
  
"Kagome, why did you invite her here?!?!" Koga yelled at his sister.  
  
"I wanted to ok! Don't sweat it jeez, you act as if you love her or something." Kagome grinned as Koga got a light blush on his cheeks.  
  
"I d-do n-not!" He blushed worse, "Dammit Kagome! Fine, just make dinner and call me when Paige gets here."  
  
"Ok, I will." Kagome sighed and watched her brother walk to his room.  
  
~~~End of flash back~~~  
  
Kagome sighed audibly. 'Man....Koga is acting so stupid. He should be thanking me for letting Paige come over and eat dinner. He could at least ask her out on a date afterwards or something!' Kagome finished making dinner, and just then Paige walked in with her close friend Rin.  
  
"Paige! Rin! It's nice to see you. Please, have a seat." Kagome said and she pulled two chairs out from the table for them.  
  
Thank you Kagome!" Both girls said as they sat down. Paige talked to Kagome about the adventure at the castle, "well, what happened? I heard Koga yelling from a mile away!"  
  
All three girls laughed as Kagome started about her adventure about wandering through the halls. As she said Sesshomaru's name, Rin blushed but Kagome let it slide for the moment. When she had finished talking about Inuyasha, Paige smiled.  
  
"So, you like Inuyasha don't you?" She implied.  
  
"W-well... oh dang Paige! Shush!" All the girls laughed.  
  
"Well, are you in love with him or not?"  
  
"Y-y-yes.... I guess I am!" Kagome turned as red as a tomato. Well, what about you miss Rin? I saw you blush when I said Sesshomaru's name!"  
  
"Well.... He is kinda cute. I don't know him good, but I still like him a lot." Rin smiled.  
  
"Well, let me go get Koga.... hold on just a minute." Kagome stood up and walked away. She then went to where Koga was and knocked on the door.  
  
"Koga, Paige is here. Come on out dinner is ready."  
  
"Okay, I am coming." Koga followed Kagome into the dinning area of the house and Koga sat next to Paige and Kagome sat next to Rin.  
Everyone ate dinner in silence until Kagome broke it.  
  
"So, how are your parents Paige? Are they still not feeling well?"  
  
"No, they are still in bed. They are getting a little better, but I hope that the next winter isn't harsh so that they don't freeze. That's what made them worse last year." Paige finished with her eyes looking a little sadder.  
  
Koga nervously smiled and put a hand on Paige's which sent them both blushing.  
  
Everyone was feeling a little better, and after dinner Koga asked Paige on a walk. (KB- or are they...? *smiles evilly* Elli- HENTAI! Stop messing with my story!! *hits KB on the head* KB- x.x)Rin said she would go back and watch Paige's parents until she got back. Koga didn't want to leave Kagome home alone, but she said that she would be okay.  
  
When everyone had left and all the dishes were picked up, Kagome walked into her room and sat on the window sill that showed the forest next to the Castle. Kagome sighed as she tought about Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha, he was handsome. His Gold eyes, and his long silvery hair. GAH! I just met him and I am falling for him.' Kagome sighed as she looked out the window and thought she saw silver. ' It couldn't be.....could it?'  
  
Kagome frowned slightly and opened the window. She looked through it and called, "Hello? Is anyone out there," she looked but no sign of anyone she sighed, "That's strange, I thought I saw someone...oh well." Kagome shut the window and walked to her bed and sat down.  
  
~*~*~*~Inuyasha P.O.V~*~*~*~  
  
'Damn...she almost got me. I need to be more careful.' Inuyasha sighed as he saw the girl look straight at him between the trees. He rushed towsrd the top of the tree and looked down to see the girl poke her head out the window and look around.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone out there," The girl searched but didn't find him. Inuyasha saw her, "That's strange, I thought I saw someone...oh well." then she shut the window and sat on her bed.  
  
"Man, that was too close. Well, let me do what I came here to do." Inuyasha slyly and quietly moved down the trre until he was close to the window again. 'Good, she isn't looking this way. I wish I could just hold her right now... her name is Kagome. I think..yea that's it. Why am I even doing this?' Inuyasha slowly reached out his hand and put the single white rose on the sill with a note attached to it. He smiled and tapped on the window. Kagome jolted up right and ran towards the window. Inuyasha had concealled himself again to watch her reaction.  
  
~*~*~*~ Regular P.O.V~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was sitting on her bed remembering what had happened earlier that day. 'He was so kind, yet I have never met him before.' There was a tapping at the window,'what is that?!?!' Kagome ran to her window and opened it there was a single white rose sitting there and a little note attached to it. Kagome opened the note and read it quietly to herself.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
Know that I will always be there for you and that I love you. Oh, and  
wench don't tell anyone because I will hurt you.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Kagome smiled and laughed a little and shook her head. "Thank you...Inuyasha."  
  
~*~*~*~Inuyasha P.O.V.~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome open the window and look at the rose. She was reading the note she had laughed a bit. Inuyasha smiled and took off for the castle. 'I am glad she likes it... hmmm what should I do next time?' Inuyasha was proud with himself and jumped back into the castle through one of the many openings in the walls.  
  
~*~*~*~ Back at the Castle~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU HENTAI!!!" SMACK. The monk of the castle was on the ground with a red hand mark on his cheek. Standing next to him was a raging ex demon slayer/ friend of Inuyasha.  
  
"My love...why must you hit so hard?" Miroku asked sitting up and holding his face.  
  
"I can't believe you're saying that! STOP GROPING ME! I might jsut stop hitting you."  
  
"You know how I just can't resist you my lady!" Miroku was standing and was standing next to Sango.  
  
"Try it again and I will permantly make sure you won't have ANY children...EVER." Sango growled.  
  
Miroku laughed nervously and said, "Why my dear, do you really think I would do it that soon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Miroku sighed and had a look of sadness on his face. Sango just shook her head and sighed. She knew he ment no good, because of his lecher ways. 'If he acted more like a monk than maybe he would get more positive attention.' Sango sighed inaudibly. 'Only when pigs fly is when Miroku will turn decent.'  
  
"Come on Lech, we need to go." Sango started to walk.  
  
"Coming my dear!" Miroku sped up to keep with her. Down the hall about 10 min later you hear a "DAMN HENTAI!!" SMACK,THUD.  
  
~*~*~*~In Naraku's castle a little ways from Inoku's territory~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku had his poison insects watching everything that had happened between Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Ahh so he is going to be the heir? Well, once he finds a mate I shall kill him and take over the land! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naraku turned around.  
  
"Kagura, send Kikyo in disguise to Inuma's land."  
  
Kagura bowed, "Yes my lord."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IMPORTANT READ!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating for 3 months *dodges flying objects like rocks and chairs and tables...etc.* *bows* GOMEN NASAI! I have been caught up in school; I am also not doing well in my geometry honors class... AND I had such a terrible writer's block I couldn't think of anything for a while. Oh, and I am putting up another story! It will be IK pairing (of coarse) and SM, and that is all. I am also going to start a system of updating that I will try my hardest to get it up every Sunday. I also live in Fl, so it will be different for many people. I will be happy if I get new reviews! ARIGATO! I am also now going to use my nickname Elli for author notes, etc.  
  
KB-.... liar  
  
Elli- you know what...I can just say something about ANDREW!!!  
  
KB- O.o that's low Elli.... 


End file.
